Face Off (Season 4)
The forth season of Face Off features 14 prosthetic makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. The grand prize for the fourth season is a position as a guest lecturer at the Make Up for Ever Academies in New York and Paris, a 2013 Fiat 500, and US$100,000. Judges *Ve Neill *Glenn Hetrick *Neville Page *Michael Westmore (mentor) *McKenzie Westmore (hostess) Contestants *Alam Park, 25 – Seattle, Washington *Alex McCoy, 31 – Orlando, Florida *Anthony Kosar, 26 – Lisle, Illinois *Autumn Cook, 35 – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *David “House” Greathouse, 41 – Cleveland, Ohio *Eric Fox, 37 – Riverside, California *Eric Zapata, 22 – Victoria, Texas *Jenna Green, 40 – Austin, Texas *Kristian "Kris" Kobzina, 41 – El Segundo, California *Meagan Hester, 29 – Ossining, New York *Wayne Anderson, 27 – Fort Myers, Florida *Katie Machaiek, 26 – Owls Head, Maine *Michael Garcia, 31 - Austin, Texas *Troy Rivers, 34 – Indianapolis, Indiana Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Make it Reign" *Airdate: January 15, 2013 *'Foundation Challenge': On the Queen Mary, the contestants must use a crown as inspiration for an original queen make-up that represents them as an artist. **Guest Judge: Michael Westmore **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Anthony *'Spotlight Challenge': Working in teams of two, the artists must create believable fantasy goblin kings based on one of seven terrains. **Guest Judge: John Rhys-Davies **Top Looks: Anthony & Meagan, Eric F. & Jenna and Eric Z. & Autumn **Bottom Looks: Michael & Troy and Wayne & Alexandra ***Winner: Anthony ***Eliminated: Troy Episode 2: "Heroic Proportions" *Airdate: January 22, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': While visiting the 2012 San Diego Comic Con, the remaining artisits must create an original DC Comics superhero as well as working on their concept with several DC artists. **Reward: The winning superhero will be featured in the Justice League Dark issue #16. **Guest(s): Dan DiDio, Jim Lee, Nicola Scott, Mark Buckingham, Cliff Chiang, Tony S. Daniel, David Finch and J.H. Williams III **Top Looks: House, Eric F. and Anthony **Bottom Looks: Meagan, Michael and Katie ***Winner: Anthony ***Eliminated: Michael Episode 3: "When Hell Freezes Over" *Airdate: January 29, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': Working in teams of two, the artists must each create their own take on one of the mentioned demons above. While at the desert, the heat put them in right frame of mind creating their hellish demons. But back at the lab they were given the script-note that "Hell has frozen over", thus the teams then must work this detail into their designs. **Top Looks: Anthony & Alam and Wayne & Eric F. **Bottom Looks: Alexandra & Autumn and Jenna & Katie ***Winner: Anthony ***Eliminated: Katie Episode 4: "Eye Candy" *Airdate: February 5, 2013 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create a realistic beard for their female models. *Guest Judge: John Meyer **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Eric Z. *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original character or creature, while incorporating candy as part of their designs. **Guest Judge: Will Cotton **Top Looks: Alam, Kris and House **Bottom Looks: Alex, Jenna and Autumn ***Winner: Kris ***Eliminated: Alex Episode 5: "Two Heads Are Better Than One" *Airdate: February 12, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists work in teams of two to create a larger-than-life giant character based on Jack the Giant Killer. Their character should have 2 or more heads. **Guest Judge: Bryan Singer **Top Looks: Wayne & House, Anthony & Autumn, Eric F. & Kris **Bottom Looks: Alam & Eric Z., Jenna & Meagan ***Winner: Eric F. ***Eliminated: Jenna Episode 6: "Bugging Out"